This study proposes to: 1) define the specific etiologies for ACS; b) determine if there is a relationship between clinical severity of a given episode of ACS and its specific etiology; and c) characterizethe clinical course of ACS in both adults and children. Our ultimate goal is to employ the information that will be obtained during this study to develop a national collaborative ACS clinical intervention trial.